prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Eaton
| birth_place = Huntsville, Alabama | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Kingsport, Tennessee | billed = Huntsville, Alabama | trainer = Tojo Yamamoto | debut = May 1976 | retired = }} (August 14, 1958) is an American professional wrestler. Eaton is most famous for his work in tag teams, especially his days as one-half of the team The Midnight Express. Under the management of Jim Cornette, Eaton originally teamed with Dennis Condrey and, later on, with Stan Lane. He has also worked with a number of other tag team partners, including Koko B. Ware, Steve Keirn, and "Lord" Steven Regal. In his career, Eaton has wrestled for extended periods of time for various wrestling promotions: Mid-America Wrestling, Continental Wrestling Association, Mid-South Wrestling, World Class Championship Wrestling, Jim Crockett Promotions, World Championship Wrestling, and Smoky Mountain Wrestling. He has also made brief guest appearances for Extreme Championship Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, in addition to appearances for a considerable number of independent wrestling promotions over the years. He currently performs part-time, teaming with either Lane and/or Condrey under the Midnight Express name. He is married to the daughter of wrestler and booker Bill Dundee, and together they have three children. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Alabama Jam'' *'Signature moves' **Diving elbow drop **''Divorce Court'' (Single arm DDT) **Slingshot backbreaker **Swinging neckbreaker *With The Midnight Express **Rocket Launcher **Veg-O-Matic **Double flapjack **"Double Goozle" (a combination school boy/clothesline) **Drop toe-hold / Elbow drop combination *'Teams and stables' **The First Family **The Midnight Express **The Dangerous Alliance **Bad Attitude **The Blue Bloods *'Managers' **Jim Cornette **Baby Doll **Paul E. Dangerously **Michael P.S. Hayes **Jimmy Hart **Theodore Long **Jeeves **Tojo Yamamoto **Terri Runnels Championships and accomplishments *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Georgia Television Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dennis Condrey *'Jim Crockett Promotions | World Championship Wrestling' **NWA United States Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Stan Lane **NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dennis Condrey (1) and Stan Lane (1) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Arn Anderson **WCW World Television Championship (1 time) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Rikki Nelson *'NWA Mid-America | Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Sweet Brown Sugar (2) and Duke Myers (2) **CWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (11 times) **NWA Mid-America Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with Lanny Poffo (1), George Gulas (3), Mexican Angel (1) and Great Togo (1) **NWA Six-Man Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with George Gulas and Jerry Barber (1), George Gulas and Arvil Hutto (1), George Gulos and The Mexican Angel (1), and Secret Weapon and Tojo Yamamoto (1) **NWA Mid-America Television Championship (1 time) *'Mid-South Wrestling Association' **Mid-South Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Dennis Condrey *'NWA Bluegrass' **NWA Bluegrass Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dennis Condrey *'NWA Rocky Top' **NWA Rocky Top Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dennis Condrey *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'27' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1992 **PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 1987 - with Stan Lane *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Beat the Champ Television Championship (1 time) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' **NWA American Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dennis Condrey *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1992) with Rick Rude, Steve Austin, Arn Anderson, & Larry Zbyszko vs. Nikita Koloff, Sting, Ricky Steamboat, Barry Windham, & Dustin Rhodes (May 17, WarGames match, WrestleWar) **Most Underrated (1985, 1986, 1990, 1993) **Tag Team of the Year (1986) with Dennis Condrey **Tag Team of the Year (1987, 1988) with Stan Lane **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1991) with P.N. News vs. Terence Taylor & Steve Austin at The Great American Bash See also *Bobby Eaton's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:1958 births Category:American wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Exodus Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Liberty States Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:NWA Rocky Top alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:1976 debuts Category:WCW World Television Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Alabama wrestlers